Flexible plastic bags of the general type involved herein are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,269 and 4,573,203 in the name of inventor, H. R. Peppiatt, and assigned to the assignee herein. When goods are packaged and sealed in the bag as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,269, the bag is destroyed when one gains access to the contents of the bag. Such destruction of the bag is considered to be an unnecessary waste. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,203, there is disclosed a flexible plastic bag which enables goods to be sealed therein while allowing the seal to be broken whereby the goods can be accessed and the bag reused without a seal. The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of designing a flexible plastic bag which is capable of bearing heavy loads such as large quantities of granular goods sealed therein while allowing the seal to be broken whereby the goods can be accessed and the bag reused and resealed as well.